From the Ashes
by Tazmainia Point 2
Summary: After a particularly bad day whilst trying to put out the flames of an orphanage building, Captain Samantha Carter and Chief Jack O'Neill come to realize that there's a lot more each other than they thought. With a crew still fairly new to both of them, they both are curious and wary of the other, but that soon passes as they come to know each other...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hearing the satisfied 'click' as the metal of his key twisted round to secure his office door, Jack closed his eyes as he let out a long-held sigh. Letting his head drop just a fraction as he carefully cataloged the remnants of the events of the day, Jack was left with the all-to-familiar feeling of wishing that the day's events had played out differently. Just as that particular thought occurred to him, Jack's head snapped up in alert as he could have sworn he heard the sound of someone crying. Tilting his head to one side slightly, Jack listened for the noise. The silence that followed convinced Jack it to have been his mind playing tricks. Shaking his head, as if to rid himself of the day's tragedy, Jack went to make his way down the corridor to the exit when he was stopped in his tracks by the same noise, only  
slightly louder.

Pausing at the door, Jack turned and made his way back towards the noise which, if he was correct, was emanating from the locker room. Curiosity getting the better of him, Jack tapped his knuckles on the locker room door and proceeded to enter. What he did not expect, was the sight that appeared before him - Captain Samantha Carter sitting alone on one of the benches, sniffing in an attempt to disguise her current state of upset and looking wide-eyed and almost panicked at having been caught by him.

"Chief...I didn't realise you were still here."

Taking in her somewhat fearful expression, Jack came to lean against one of the lockers near her as he smiled kindly whilst  
retorting.  
"And here I thought I was the last one still awake in this joint."

Smiling gratefully for his attempt at taking the focus off her current predicament, Sam sniffed audibly as she added  
hesitantly.  
"Is everything alright, Chief, is there something I can do for you?"

Taking that as a good sign that she was willing to talk to him at least, and not clam up, Jack repositioned himself  
down onto a near-by bench as he replied softly.  
"Isn't that something I should be asking you, Captain?"

Hearing the gentleness of the use of her rank, Sam smiled a little at his thoughtfulness. She'd served at her fair share of  
fire stations, but never had she had the good fortune of having a Chief that was as dedicated to the well-being of this  
officers as she'd come to understand Chief O'Neill to be. Of course, every fire Chief approached their crew with a form of  
good nature and fierce loyalty, but, as she'd come expect, Chief O'Neill's attitude, while not entirely by the book, did  
have a certain charm that left her a bit disarmed sometimes. Knowing that his remark was rhetorical, Sam answered his  
knowing look with a small smile. Finding himself in awe of her ability right before his eyes to compartmentalize and deal  
with yet another, some would consider harrowing, loss after an extremely difficult blaze which had last several hours,  
until finally they were forced to call time on the possibilty of saving people, Jack returned her smile in kind as he  
stated.  
"Well...it's been a long day. I could do with a drink...care to join me?"

Taken back slightly by his offer, Sam was completely speechless for a moment as his words registered. Seeing the expectant  
look on his face fall slightly, Sam replied warmly.  
"Thanks, Chief. I'd like that."

As his lips turned into a lopsided grin, Jack sighed internally in relief at her response. For a brief period of time, he'd  
thought she wouldn't answer him with the look of mild shock written over her features. But as he grinned at her, he saw the  
ghost of a smile play on her lips at his antics. Glad to have been the catalyst of her mood recovery, Jack leaped from the  
locker room bench with more energy than he thought he possessed and gestured politely with his hand as he said curiously.  
"After you, ma'am."

Shaking her head at his address to her, Sam rose from the bench she occupied and walked past him with a curious smirk.  
As he returned the smirk in kind, Sam was just beginning to realise that there was a lot more to this man than meets the  
eye.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Taking in her surroundings, Sam's gaze came to land on the man who was responsible for her current good mood. Realising  
that taking the Chief up on his offer was one of her more better decisions in a very long time, Sam smiled in content as he  
turned to smile at her from the bar. This in turn caused her smile to widen as he waved subtly before turning his  
attention back to the drinks he'd ordered, as the barman placed them on the counter. Having a few moments to study the  
Chief from her current distance, Sam watched intently as he produced his wallet to pay for their drinks, as his t-shirt  
rode up revealing his well-defined torso slightly before slipping back down as he pocketed his wallet. Biting her bottom  
lip at the brief glimpse she'd seen of his tanned abdominal stomach, Sam's breath hitched just slightly, and she gave  
herself a mental shake at her adolescent reaction. As she watched him turn from the bar with their drinks in hand, Sam  
couldn't help but notice the almost silver aspect his hair appeared to have as he made his way over to their table, as the  
low lighting from both the fire and the lamps on the walls seemed to highlight the soft flecks of silver.

As he took up his seat opposite her, Jack noted the strange, almost trance-like expression the Captain seemed to have  
adopted. Sliding her drink across the table, he left his hand round the glass as he spoke.  
"Uh...Carter, you still with me there?"

Snapping out of her musings at the sound of his voice, Sam shook her head as though to focus as she replied.  
"Sorry, Chief. I was miles away."

"Really, I'm shocked Carter. You, thinking." Jack retorted, smirking at her apparent embarrassment as he watched a faint  
blush form across her cheeks.

Smiling at the warmth she could hear in his voice, Sam met his eyes and was disarmed at what she saw lurking just behind  
his normally well-guarded expression wore round the crew. Shimmering just below the surface, Sam could have sworn she saw  
a slow burning heat reflected in his eyes, as well as a friendly warmth that appealed to her. Reaching for her glass, Sam  
was barely able to stifle a gasp as her hand came in to direct contact with his own still holding the glass. At her gasp,  
Sam was left with little doubt of that slow burning heat, as she watched fascinated when his eyes appeared to darken slightly  
when he heard her sharp in-take of breath at his touch.

Upon hearing the hitch in her breathing, Jack moved his hand so that it closed over hers. Smiling slowly at her  
reaction as he suspected she'd been staring at him from across the room earlier. As he watched her try to disguise  
her slip, he looked on enthralled as he saw her pupils dilate just a fraction in the light from the fire near-by.  
Realizing he was having the same effect on her as she was on him, Jack chuckled internally as he watched her try to decide  
her next course of action.

Calculating her next move, Sam was about to speak when his thumb slowly began to rub soothingly back and forth across the  
back of her hand still closed under his and, in turn, the glass. Closing her eyes to the onslaught of emotions that were  
pulsating through her veins, Sam's grip on the glass tightened as he drew his thumb across her knuckles which were sore  
from having to strain to hold the hose from the last few hours, causing her to let out a small hiss of pain, halting his  
actions.

Stopping abruptly at her barely concealed expression of discomfort, Jack gently took her hand in his as asked softly.  
"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Opening her eyes to his concerned expression, her features softened as he held her hand as if it were something delicate.  
Offering him a small smile and a nod of affirmation, Sam replied ardently.  
"Yes...yes, I'm fine. It's just a little sore."

Guilty at the thought of causing her discomfort, Jack returned her smile and went to release her hand when she gripped  
it slightly before adding so quietly, he'd almost missed it.  
"Thank you, Chief."

Seeing the genuine look of admiration in her eyes as she looked across at him, Jack squeezed her hand briefly in mutual  
regard before letting go and taking sip of his drink as he said tenderly.  
"Anytime, Captain...anytime."

Dipping her head at his gaze, Sam took her glass and lifted it to her lips as she looked up at the man sitting across  
from her at the table. Letting her gaze linger just a little while longer, Sam got the distinct impression that she was  
most definitely in process of seriously falling for this man.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As he switched off the engine of his truck, Jack couldn't help but notice the shift in the atmosphere between them as they now sat there in complete silence. Turning towards her, Jack noticed with a smirk of satisfaction that it appeared he was not the only one to feel the change, as he saw her staring very intently at her hands which rested in her lap, as if her very life depended it. As talking was not really his forte, careful of her knuckles, Jack reached over a hand and took the nearest one of hers in his as he deliberately, very slowly ran his thumb across the back of her hand in, what he hoped was, a soothing and comforting motion.

As he slipped his hand into hers, Sam closed her eyes to his ministrations. Trying her best to control her breathing as he ran his thumb back and forth across her hand, smiling as she knew this was his way of communicating his willingness to want to comfort her.

At her smile, Jack knew full well that she understood, though he couldn't seem to find the words, he was there for her, should she wish to take comfort in him. No sooner had that recognition formed, Jack found himself staring into the bluest pair of eyes he'd ever seen as she stared across at him from within the confines of the cabin of his truck.

Still wearing the same smile she'd had when she closed her eyes; Sam turned her body fully, mindful of their hands, so as  
to face him properly as she said.  
"I meant what I said...thank you..for this" gesturing between them as she added. "I really appreciate it."

Returning her smile in kind, Jack gave her hand a gentle squeeze before retorting softly.  
"You're welcome."

Releasing her hand, Jack unbuckled his seatbelt before opening his side door. Watching her do the same through the glass  
on the side of his truck, Jack rocked back on his heels as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, waiting as she came  
round to his side and smiled shyly. Noteful of how quiet and peaceful her road was, Jack turned fully to face her as he  
asked very softly, so as not to wake her neighbours.  
"You gonna be okay?"

Never ceasing to be amazed at the depth to this man standing before her for her well-being, Sam looked mildly surprised as  
she nodded whilst placing a grateful hand on is arm as she answered.  
"Thanks to you, Chief."

Nodding at her acknowledgement, Jack tried desperately to ignore the fact that her touch almost burned through is jacket before her hand fell away. Seeing she was about to make her way inside her house; Jack, not wanting to part company just yet, came into step beside her as she walked up to her front door as he said.  
"You know, you really should get that looked at."

Coming to a halt on her front porch, Sam turned to him with a puzzled expression as she didn't follow his meaning.  
"Get what looked at?"

Reaching over and clasping her hand as gently as he could, Jack held the aforementioned hand a little as he replied.  
"Your hand, Captain. It's still bothering you."

Touched by his thoughtfulness, Sam shook her head as she smiled, retorting softly.  
"It'll heal in time."

Nodding in understanding; Jack returned her smile before holding her hand up in both of his and bringing it to his lips in the briefest of kisses, feeling her tremble ever so slightly as his lips ghosted their way over her knuckles just barely. Closing her eyes at his actions, Sam knew there was no hiding the tremor that resonated through her at his kiss. Swallowing audibly, Sam licked her lips before opening hers eyes to see the effect was not one way. Though calm and casual on the surface of the man, Sam could see by the darkening of his eyes in the light of her outside lamp that he was having just as much trouble concealing his reactions as she was. As she was watching, she could see the moment his resolve snapped just before he pulled her to him and met his lips in the most tender and longingly of kisses she had ever experienced. Her  
lips parted slightly; causing him to groan, sliding a hand into her hair as he moved to deepen the kiss. He absorbed her moan as he deepened the kiss, using his other hand to hold her against him. Worried he was going to fast, he went to lighten the kiss, only to have Sam whimper at the possibility of losing their contact. Hearing her whimper was enough to cause any remaining resolve he had left to disappear and pushed her back against her front door as he brought his body flush with hers.

As all her senses were on overload at this point; Sam couldn't contain the almost gutteral moan that escaped her mouth  
when her brain registered the fact that evey part of their bodies was now touching, grinding ever so slowly so as to drive  
her to the point of torture. She groaned at the sensations spiking through her. As his lips descended down the expanse of  
of her throat, she couldn't help the slight rocking of her hips against him and he was rewarded by her slow moan of  
appreciation as her eyes slid shut. As his lips found her sensitive pulse point, she moaned low in her throat as he slowly  
made his way back up to her mouth, nipping lightly as he went. Cupping Sam's face gently, Jack could see her eyes dilate as  
he felt her pulse jumping where the edge of his palm came up to touch her throat. Brushing his thumb over her lower lip,  
Jack went to lean in and settle his mouth against hers when -

- She heard Jack's voice ask.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Confused, Sam opened her eyes to find him standing in front of her, still holding her hand. Closing her eyes briefly in  
embarrassment, Sam realized with a flush of adrenaline that it had been a day-dream. Smiling brightly at him, she replied.  
"I'm fine. I just need some sleep."

Nodding his approval, Jack released her hand, mindful of her knuckles as he added.  
"And on that note, I say 'goodnight'."

Chuckling at his antics, Sam simply retorted softly as she stepped into her house.  
"Goodnight, Chief."

As he caught her small smile before she shut the door, Jack breathed a contented sigh before turning round and heading back  
to his truck. Curious as to the expression he'd seen on her face only moments earlier as something he'd label as close to  
ecstasy, Jack was determined to call her on it at some point tomorrow.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Grumbling under his breath as he sifted through yet another pile of paper work that had somehow appeared on his desk over night, Jack was too engrossed at giving his paper work a thorough menacing look, that he missed the knock as Captain Carter poked her head round his office door and asked.  
"Is this a bad time, Chief?"

Looking up at the sound of her voice, Jack's bad mood instantly lifted when he saw the young Captain at his door. Offering acceptance with a smile, Jack gestured for her to enter as he replied.  
"Not at all, Captain, come on in."

Smiling shyly at him, Sam proceeded into his office, shutting the door behind her as she made her way over to stand in front of his desk. Feeling a pang of sympathy as she looked at the chaos that currently littered her Chief's desk, Sam bit her bottom lip slightly before meeting his eye and shifting from one foot to the other. Seeing her nervous posture, Jack took pity on her as he stated humorously.  
"You're hovering, Captain, what is it?"

Grinning at the warmth and humour she could hear laced in his words, Sam placed the folder she'd been carrying onto his desk as she said softly.  
"Just wanted to give you this, Chief. It's my report on the incident we were called to the other day. It's all in there."

Unable to hold back the groan of complaint at the idea of more paper work, Jack took the offending article and waved at her with it as he said in a grumpy tone.  
"You know you've just added to my already, unbelievably out-of-control work load, Captain"

Ducking her head at the humour he emitted, even when he was pretending to be grumpy with her, Sam had to bite her bottom lip just a bit harder to stop the giggle that threatened to erupt as she looked back up at him. Just as she tipped her head back up to meet his gaze, a thought occurred to Sam that she couldn't help but voice.  
"Well then, how about I make it up to you...care to join me for a drink later?"

Raising his eye brows in surprise at her offer; Jack watched as she smiled shyly, giving him little choice but to say yes. Not that he had any intention of refusing her; as Jack was quickly starting to realize it was going to be very difficult in refusing her anything. Returning her smile with a knowing smirk, Jack leaned forward in his chair just slightly as he replied.  
"On one condition, Captain."

Smirking at his teasing banter, Sam found herself leaning forward a little as she retorted softly.  
"And what would that be, Chief?"

Allowing his smirk to morph into a full-blown grin, Jack replied with a slight huskiness to his voice which he was pleased to see had the desired effect on the young Captain as her pupils dilated just a fraction as he said.  
"I'm buying."

* * *

Determined to find out exactly what had been going through her mind the other night, Jack inquired after her life outside of work. She proceeded to tell him about her family, how she'd unfortunately lost her mother, how she'd come to live in Colorado Springs and her almost disastrous marriage to her now ex-fiance. Listening intently, Jack found himself once again in awe of the woman sitting before him. How'd she'd managed to retain an enormous sense of wanting to help; despite the tragedies she'd suffered, made him realize that he was falling slightly deeper in love with her as the hours ticked by. Looking over at him as she took a sip of her beer, Sam was curious as he'd yet to mention anything about himself and his life outside of work. Heard the rumours, of course, how he'd been married a few years ago but it had ended in some for some reason that no-one knew much about. Though not wanting to pry, Sam found herself asking after him anyway as she suspected this was a side of Jack O'Neill most people rarely got to see.  
"What about you, Chief? Any skeleton's in the closet?"

Smiling sadly at her misguided enthusiasm, Jack noted her look of hesitation as he put his beer down on the table. Just as he met her eye, Jack was about to explain when a voice just off to his right interrupted him.  
"Well well well...look who it is. Jack O'Neill."

As the voice registered, Jack suddenly sat up straight, his back ram-rod as he turned to look at the person whom had spoken his name to cause a chill to run straight through him. Looking between the Chief and the man now occupying her boss's attention, Sam frowned in confusion as to why the man would cause the Chief to go so rigid before she heard the Chief say disdainfully.  
"Frank Cromwell. Wish I could say it was good see you."

"Likewise." the other man replied; taking a step further into the Chief's personal space, a step wish failed to go unnoticed by Sam as it caused the Chief to clench his jaw ever so slightly. Concerned for him, Sam was about to tell the stranger that they were having a private conversation when the man added icily.  
"Sarah's fine by the way, thanks for asking."

Watching as the Chief let out an exasperated sigh, Sam caught his eye and gave him a nod of silent support before he turned back to Frank with gritted teeth as he retorted.  
"I'm sure she is."

"No thanks to you, Jack." the man bit out, causing the Chief to practically jump out of his seat as he came to stand within a hair's breath from the man's face, eyes blazing as he threw back with barely concealed anger.  
"Don't you think I know that."

Watching the silent staring match play out between the two men, Sam looked on helplessly as Jack's anger threatened to burst when he fixed Frank with a cold stare as he uttered darkly.  
"Just stay the hell away from me, Cromwell."

With hands shaking at his sides, Sam saw he was about to lose control and decided to intervene as she rose from her chair and walked as calmly as she could over to them and placed a gentle hand at his elbow as she uttered softly.  
"Let's go, Chief. He's not worth it."

Turning to her; Jack's features which were contorted in rage, softened in pity at having dragged her into his mess. Returning the small, tentative smile she offered him as he began to calm under her touch, Jack took one last look at Cromwell before allowing her to steer him towards the exit. No sooner had he got within ten feet of the door, Frank seemed to spring back into action as he shouted bitterly across to him.  
"That's right, walk away! It's what you good at, isn't it. You never deserved Charlie for a son. Hell, you as good as pulled the trigger yourself!"

Feeling him freeze under her hand, Sam looked at the Chief as his face belied the rage she could feel as he shook under her touch, going blank of all emotion as the man continued to taunt him.  
"No parent should have to bury their child, Jack! You ruined her life. You killed him!"

Before Sam could even speak, Jack had turned and grabbed Cromwell by the collar of his shirt and slammed him hard against the nearest wall as spat back.  
"I said, leave me alone, Cromwell. What part of that didn't you understand?!"

Rushing to his side, Sam placed a tentative hand on his arm as she said breathlessly in concern.  
"Chief, don't."

Watching him as his jaw muscles tightened in barely retrained fury, Sam was about to try to persuade him to leave when a Texan drawl emanated from behind them asking.  
"Is there a problem here, Jack?"

Looking back towards the bald man behind them, Sam cast one last glance back between the Chief and Frank Cromwell before stepping back as she saw him ease the other man to the ground and take a few steps back saying in voice so calm, it chilled her.  
"No, George, no problem here. Frank was just leaving."

Taking a step towards them, Frank protested.  
"Like hell I am."

Closing her eyes briefly, Sam opened them and braced herself for another confrontation; when the man called George took the few paces necessary to bring him toe-to-toe with Frank, as he threatened with a voice that was sternly calm.  
"If you ever set one foot inside my bar again, I'll see to it that you live to regret it."

Losing the battle of staring the seasoned barman down, Frank cast another glance at O'Neill before storming off through the bar's exit door. Sighing in relief, George turned to his long-standing patron and asked.  
"You okay, Jack?"

Offering him a tight smile, Jack replied gruffly.  
"Sure thing, George...could do with a couple more beers though."

Chuckling at his attempt to lighten the mood, George nodded in understanding as he retorted gently.  
"Coming right up, Jack. On the house."

As he offered Sam a kind smile before making his way back over to the bar, Sam returned the smile in kind before turning her attention back to the man now standing to her left. Unsure of what to say, Sam placed a comforting hand on his arm as she looked at him with a mixture of sadness and concern. Wishing she had never had to witness that, Jack rubbed a hand across his face before covering hers with his own on his arm. Sharing a knowing smile, they both made their way back to their table in comfortable silence.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Having sat in a somewhat comfortable silence for a few minutes, Jack chanced a glance up from his beer bottle to find a pair of concerned-filled eyes staring back silently from across the table. Swallowing in an attempt to rid himself of the lump that had taken up residence in his throat, Jack offered the young Captain a tentative smile before saying.  
"So...I think I owe you an explanation."

Returning his smile with one of her own, Sam shook her head gently as she replied softly.  
"You don't owe me anything, Chief. As far as I'm concerned, he was just ruining a perfectly good evening."

Chuckling at her response, Jack looked back her in wonderment as she once again offered him her patience and respect, asking for nothing in return. Wanting to return that respect, Jack smiled warmly at her as he added almost huskily.  
"Still...after that little display, you deserve to know."

Grateful for his trust in her, Sam was humbled to the core when she realized whatever he was about to divulge, few were privy to. As she waited patiently for him to continue, Sam's admiration for this man sitting in front of her, about to bear his soul went up tenfold. Taking a deep breath, Jack cast his eyes down to the table top briefly, before looking back up once again and meeting her eye as he spoke.  
"About seven years ago...I was just getting in from work...I was supposed to be taking Charlie out to the park when Sarah and I heard it...the gun shot resounded round the neighbourhood as we looked up to our bedroom window." Unable to hold her gaze any longer, Jack looked down at the table top as he added brokenly. "There was nothing we could do...I was my fault. I should've made sure the lock box was secure, I thought I had...obviously not." finishing his sentence with a dark chuckle as he looked back up to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Unable to process thought to words; Sam just looked at him and saw all the guilt and unbelievably deep sorrow reflected in his defeated posture. Reaching a hand across the table; Sam did the only thing she could do and took his hand that had been cradling his bottle and held it tenderly in hers, brushing her thumb back and forth soothingly as she continued to look at him. Incapable of looking away, Jack squeezed her hand which cradled his so lovingly as he uttered what little words he could so softly, she was sure she'd misheard him.  
"I'm sorry."

Frowning in confusion, Sam looked at him questioningly as she asked.  
"What for?"

Smiling a little at her confusion, Jack replied.  
"For bringing you into this, I never wanted you to see that side of me."

As the meaning behind his words dawned on her, Sam returned his smile with a shy one of her own as she retorted softly.  
"We've all got aspects of ourselves we're not proud of...and I'm glad you told me. And for what it's worth, I can honestly say you showed more restraint than what I would've, had our roles been reversed."

Raising his eye brows at that last part, Jack couldn't contain the smirk that spread over his features as he injected  
humorously.  
"I'll try to remember that, Captain."

Ducking her head at his remark, Sam chuckled softly as she looked back up at him. Seeing the familiar teasing gleam back in his eyes, Sam smiled broadly at him as she retorted jokingly.  
"You do that, Chief."

As the pair continued to smile warmly at each other; they were completely unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them from the bar, George Hammond and Walter Harriman looked on as they appeared to be oblivious to the world around them. Turning to Walter, George injected sagely.  
"Something tells me that it's going to take a lot more than Frank Cromwell to get between these two."

Noting the look of affection as the pair gazed across at one another, Walter nodded in agreement as he added.  
"I think you may be right there, George."

* * *

As he switched off the engine of his truck having come to a stop outside her house, Jack couldn't help but chuckle to himself as a great sense of de ja vu washed over him. Turning towards her; Jack's chuckle threatened to turn into a full-blown laugh at the look of amusement on her face as she stared back at him, obviously having come to the same conclusion he had. Leaning over towards her a little, Jack lowered his voice to an almost conspiratorial tone as he said.  
"You know, Captain...something tells me we've been here before."

Smiling knowingly at him, Sam leaned over to match his stance as she whispered.  
"You know, I think you might be right there, Chief."

As they both looked over at the other with matching grins; Jack found himself unable to resist the urge as he reached out a hand and tucked a stray hair back behind her ear, if, for no other reason than it enabled him to lean in a little closer as he got to examine her infectious smile up close. The moment he brought his hand up to caress her ear as he tucked her hair behind it, Sam's eyes closed involuntarily as her breathing hitched at his close proximity. Getting her breathing under control, Sam opened her eyes to find herself staring very closely at a pair of very dark brown ones. Swallowing audibly at the effect his closeness was having on her, Sam offered him a shy smile as she asked.  
"Isn't this the part where we say goodnight, Sir?"

Smirking at her use of rank towards him, Jack titled his head just slightly as he replied huskily.  
"You know, I believe it is." before leaning forwards just slightly, giving her enough time to move away. Seeing no resistance; Jack was about to close the gap between them when he felt a hand snake up around the back of his head as he was pulled forwards, only to feel the hand still as the she added breathlessly.  
"I'm afraid I'm a little impatient...Sir." before pulling his head the rest of the way so that their lips met in one of the most passionate embraces she'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Her lips parted slightly; causing him to groan, sliding a hand into her hair as he moved to deepen the kiss. He absorbed her moan as he deepened the kiss; causing her to tighten her hold on the back of his head, threading her fingers through his soft hair at the nape of his neck as she failed to contain the moan of sheer delight as he reflexively deepened the kiss further. At her movements, Jack became aware of the fact that his control was beginning to slip with every little noise she made. Reaching down within himself for a semblance of control; Jack went to lighten the kiss, only to falter when he heard her whimper with need for him as her short nails dug into the back of his neck as she tried to hold him in place. Hearing her whimper was enough to cause any remaining resolve he had left to disappear, as he brought her impossibly closer to him with his other hand at the side of her head as he went back to kissing her in earnest.

As all her senses were on overload at this point; Sam couldn't contain the almost gutteral moan that escaped her mouth when her brain registered that his lips were descending down the expanse of her throat. Groaning at the sensations that were rushing through her, Sam was helpless to keep her eyes open when his lips found her sensitive pulse point. Tilting her head back to allow him better access, Sam felt a shiver run through her as he hummed across the skin of her throat. Feeling the tremor resonate throughout her body, Jack smiled against her skin as he felt her bring his head up with her hands and pulled him to her for another kiss. Reacting on instinct, Sam flicked her tongue lovingly over Jack's lips. Sliding his arms around her, Jack pulled her into his kiss, moaning when she swept her tongue across his. Leaning over just a fraction; Sam was about to bring her body flush with his when the gear stick dug painfully into her hip, causing her to break the kiss with a shocked gasp.

Concerned that he may have scared her off with his forwardness, Jack looked over at her worriedly as he stated.  
"God, I'm so sorry...I should never have...I didn't mean for things to get so far out of my control, I"-

-"What?" Sam asked breathlessly, confusion written all over her features.

Taking in her puzzled expression, Jack went on to explain.  
"I just thought that when you didn't pull away, that"

-"Please don't be sorry." Sam injected, quickly seeing his train of thought.

Confused by her reaction, Jack frowned in thought for a moment as he failed to see her reason for pulling away so abruptly. Taking pity on him, Sam leaned in a little as she explained softly.  
"I was leaning forward to pull you closer when the gear stick jabbed into my hip."

As her words sank in, Jack's expression turned from one of confusion to concern as he asked gently.  
"Are you okay?"

Smiling at his obvious concern, Sam nodded as she replied.  
"I'm fine...though I'm sure I'm in for a one hell of a bruise in the morning."

Adding quickly, Jack asked without thinking.  
"Want me to kiss it better?"

Snapping her head up at his retort; Sam couldn't help the slow smile that spread across her face as she watched in rapt fascination when it dawned on him how his comment could be taken, smirking still when he tried to back-track his words.  
"Oh, no...I mean...I didn't...what I meant was"-

-"I know what you meant." Sam injected, saving him from further embarrassment as he nodded his head in silent gratitude.

Content that she understood his comment to be taken in the nicest way possible, Jack smiled warmly as he uttered the words that he knew would put a halt to their previous actions. Loath to do so, Jack spoke with an almost reluctant tone as he said.  
"Well...I guess this is where we goodnight."

Smiling warmly at his echo of her words from earlier, Sam nodded with a hint of sadness in her voice as she retorted.  
"I guess it is." Offering him one last shy smile; Sam reluctantly got out of the cabin of his truck and made her way up to  
her front porch, turning to see him wave as she opened the front door to her house. Waving goodbye in return, Sam could  
have sworn she saw a look of regret pass over his features before he focused on the road and pulled away. Closing the front  
door; Sam leaned back against it with a gentle thud, closing her eyes as she let out a frustrated sigh. Cursing herself for  
causing them to pull apart so abruptly; Sam shook her head as if to rid herself of the memory of her actions as she opened  
her eyes and made her way to the bedroom to rest, knowing full well she was going to need it if she was to face him in the  
morning.

TBC...


End file.
